


Bloodred

by Enziroth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enziroth/pseuds/Enziroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law's doing pretty well, considering what he has to go through just to get a meal around here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mexaina, and her awesome Law art that included a vampire!Law.  
> The post is at http://mexaina.tumblr.com/post/141770228740/i-havent-been-active-in-here-lately-nor-having-a  
> I’d been meaning to write this for a while, and seeing that pushed me to do it :3  
> (I might write an alternate version of this just for an excuse to have Law in that sweet top hat ^^)

He knew he was awake by the sound of his own breathing.

Quick, stabbing pants signaled the end of the nightmares, wracking shivers forcing him piece by piece back into the waking world. Sight returned first after hearing, foggy darkness clearing in patches as he blinked it away. 

Feeling came next, the scratchy slide of cheap sheets against his skin and cool drafts of air from the crack in the window.

Reason and logic weren’t far behind. It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, I’m here, I’m safe, it’s okay, an endless litany of reassurance until warm blood chased the icy fear from his veins.

Law exhaled, long and slow. He slid the sheets back and gazed at his hands, so different from how they’d been in the dream; slender fingers, the dark slashes of tattoos, no longer a child’s weak fist. Following the lines of his body, he was comforted by the contrast of swirling black ink against hard-earned muscle and bronzed skin.

When he looked at himself now, it was easy to imagine that the frail, pasty child he used to see in the mirror had never been.

He clenched his hand, frowning. Veins that should have been prominent were sunken, skin that should have glowed was fading. He gripped the edges of the sheets and tugged, flimsy fabric resisting just a little too much before it tore.

He’d been careful, counted the days; it should still be a week before he next needed to feed. The return of the nightmares had weakened him.

There was nothing to be done for it. Law couldn’t think, couldn’t plan, on an empty stomach. He mentally lauded himself for being prepared for such an occurrence, scouting a target and laying the trap far in advance. All that was needed was an invitation, and food would lay down at his feet.

He stood, shaking off the sheets and walking to the window to peer out. The moon had barely risen, and the lights of the nearby town still glowed against the dark horizon.

Very well. Law would have him tonight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tavern was crowded, just as it had been every night he’d come before. As a small, secluded village nestled beside a mountain path, its residents had little elsewhere to spend their time. Law pushed his way through a group of half-drunken foresters, pausing after a moment’s thought to offer an apology. Tonight would be only his first time feeding here, and as several others here had caught his interest, he’d have to blend in for a time yet.

It was easy to find his prey amongst the crowd, dull red hair standing out against the sea of browns and blacks. He’d been chosen for that trait, even though the hue wasn’t nearly as bright as Law would’ve liked. The man’s skin was too dark, his features too soft, but Law couldn't afford to be picky with his tastes.

He stepped up, smoothly sliding into the seat beside the man. “Cal,” he said in way of greeting, smiling.

Cal turned, lips spreading in a grin. “-----! I thought you said you couldn’t make it tonight, what happened?”

Law didn't hesitate, nodding in recognition at the fake name. He’d long ago given up using his real one, the parade of identities having saved him once or twice from the wanted posters that sprung up in his path. "I couldn't sleep," he said honestly. 

Cal let out a sympathetic huff. "Yeah, those nights are shit. Hey, stick around, will you?" He raised a heavily scarred hand and signaled to the bartender. "Two more, one for ----- here."

The bartender eyed him. "Sure he can hold it?"

Cal laughed, and Law ducked his head in mock shame. Two nights prior, he'd made a show of getting drunk off his ass and spouting his miseries, to the entertainment of the crowd. He'd ended the night by practically throwing himself at Cal, slurring lewd fantasies in his ear until his face turned as red as his hair.

All a part of the act. The identity. The persona so normal, so human, that no one in the town could even imagine that he wasn't like them.

"I'll keep an eye on him. Toss 'em here." A tall tankard appeared in front of Law, frothy liquid spilling down the sides. He took it, clunked it against Cal's, and downed its contents in one long swallow.

Cal whistled, a sound that grated against his sensitive ears even with the roar of the tavern. "What's eatin' you?"

Law glanced at him, keeping his head down, sliding his gaze from the man's eyes to his mouth and neck. Keeping to character, he swallowed, seeming to build up his nerve. "There's something I've been meaning to say...well, ask," he admitted, licking his lips and watching Cal's eyes focus on the curl of his tongue. The man was attracted to him, as most inclined in such a way were, and Law had perfected the art of taking advantage of such things.  
Clothes just a little too tight, hair styled bedhead-rough...Cal had been no more difficult to than any other.

Cal swallowed. "Yeah?"

Law opened his mouth, then paused, pretending to reconsider.

Cal leaned in, his breath hot and fetid against Law's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Law willed a flush to paint his cheeks. The alcohol wasn't affecting him in the slightest; his tolerance was higher than any human's; but he needed those at the bar to believe he was under its spell. It'd provide a safe cover, later.

Law grinned, a loose, fuck-it-all grin. "I want you," he said. "I've wanted you since I saw you." He made his move then, resting his head against the man's shoulder to nuzzle his neck. "Take me?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To any watching, it would seem as if Cal had practically dragged him out of his seat. Law made sure to slump against him, keeping the man distracted with promises whispered in hot breath against his ear. The walk to Cal's house was short, hurried along by his impatience. Law already felt a hand creeping along his hip, scarred fingers rough and eager. 

Law felt the hunger stir at the back of his throat, and silently urged Cal on.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal was a selfish drunk, all tearing hands and harsh kisses until Law was spread naked in front of him. The mark of teeth on his shoulder stood out in red relief, a present from when Law had dodged a kiss to the mouth and paid for it.

He'd take his revenge on Cal's throat later. He distracted himself now with the hair, the only grace to be found in the man's inexperienced frenzy. Law found that in the dim light, the dull color could be mistaken for something far brighter. The image of brilliant crimson flashed in his mind and he took comfort in it. He willed the fantasy into place and took over, pushing Cal back.

Law smirked from his perch in Cal's lap, arms wrapped lazily around his neck. He leaned in to lick a stripe from the man's jaw to his ear, laying a chaste kiss on the shell. "I want you," he said again, relishing the way the man shuddered. "Take me."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law watched, detached, as Cal rutted into him. He was technically riding the man, but Cal had lost control long ago and left Law to take what he had to give.

Law's eyes were fixed on the vein standing out against Cal's neck, and the burning itch in the back of his throat pulsed in time with it. He hungered for something undefined, something he knew he'd tasted before but had never had again no matter how much he sought it. His body kept pace with motions so familiar as to be routine, hips moving and inner muscles convulsing while the mind was far away; in his head, Law saw bright colors and white skin.

He could feel the man moving faster, thrusts irregular and breathing heavy. Law felt the sharp teeth hidden behind his gums extend, the well-known sounds triggering a bone-deep anticipation.

So close now...just a little more...

Cal jerked, hips stuttering, and at the feeling of warmth spilling deep inside him, Law struck.

Twin fangs sunk into the prominent vein, hunger beating a furious crescendo as Law drew long draughts. For a second, the itch faded at the taste of blood, seemingly subdued. Hope flared. Was this it? Had he found it? The human was all wrong, only meant for a meal to keep him going on his true search, but chance had favored him before...

The second passed. The burn returned with a vengeance, demanding something Law couldn't give. He knew that he wouldn't find it in Cal's veins, but base instinct had taken over. As he clamped down harder on Cal's throat, drawing out a whimper, his mind kept up a fervent chant. More, more, he needed more, then maybe it'd be enough, maybe it would work...

He felt the exact moment Cal died, heart fluttering in his chest, starved organs failing. Still he drank, chasing that taste with a hunger that the human's blood had done nothing to sate. More, more, as the flow slackened, slowed, and dried up.

Law disentangled himself from the cooling body, hissing as the teeth marks on his shoulder protested. He hated being bitten, the thought of being marked in such a way sending fine shivers of disgust up along his spine.

As he dressed in tattered pants, discarding the shirt torn neatly in half, he felt he could appreciate the irony.


	2. Dirty Leech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be gone for a little while (five days), so in the next three days I'll be updating all the stories I have on here. Just a heads up for anyone waiting on updates :3

Kid watched the figure leave the shack, fingers tightening on the blade strapped to his side. Even from far away, moonlight casting dusty shadows that turned everything wavy and distorted, it was easy to see the body slung over one shoulder.

“I’ll be damned,” Killer whispered from his side, and Kid grunted in agreement. “Bastard broke his schedule.”

They’d been following this particular vampire for a while now, tracking it as it travelled from village to village across the West Blue. Little enough was known about its kind, but apparently this runt had been odd enough to stand out even in the hunters’ limited experience. There had been no signs, no bloody massacres and piles of mutilated bodies that were the undeniable calling card of its breed; no, this one picked its victims, waiting days or even weeks to lure them in before making the kill. It covered its tracks, preferring to travel and blend with humans rather than establishing a remote lair.

The thing was smart, and that was what had made it so damn hard to get to. It could’ve almost passed as a human, a sick fuck of a man but not Kid’s problem to deal with, if it wasn’t for the trail of drained corpses that’d caught the hunters’ attention in the first place.

Kid would’ve been fine just sticking a knife through the thing’s heart, but their leader had taken an interest. “ _It’s obviously intelligent, far more so than any other specimen we’ve come across,”_ Sengoku had argued. _“Perhaps it could be reasoned with-“,_ and at Kid’s dismissive snort, he’d added _“or at the very least, we could catch and study it.”_

Fine, whatever.

So they’d capture it. Follow it to the abandoned house it was staying at, wait until it slept, then pounce.

_“You know we can’t do that. Vampires are strongest when cornered, and we can’t afford to lose any more after the last hunt. This way is far better.”_

‘This way’ meant throwing one of their own men in front of the thing, letting it play its little game, then swooping in when it was caught up laying the final card.

That’s all fine and dandy, so long as Kid had no part in it, and Sengoku _knew_ that. He was one of two people in the damn world who knew just why Kid wouldn’t so much as look at one of those monsters without staking it to the ground, Killer being the only other.

Their little setup worked well for him. Sengoku’s trackers found the vampires, and he sent in Kid and his men to take care of them. They’d brought in dozens of the beasts, snarling and staked like a pincushion, to Sengoku for him to do whatever one did to get rid of something that couldn’t be killed.

It was a good, solid system, and there was no reason to fuck with it now.

Except one, tiny little detail Sengoku had neglected to mention when he asked for Kid’s help two weeks ago.

This vampire, this less-than-human, bloodthirsty abomination, had a type. A certain preference so strong that it wouldn’t even bother chasing anyone that didn’t fit it. This vampire liked men, men with the rare, singular trait of red hair.

And as Kid lifted the edge of his black cap to scratch at the blindingly bright nest of color it hid, he cursed his genes to hell and back.

 

Sengoku had been understandably upset. “It can’t be changing its routine. We’ve followed it for six months, _six months_ , without a hitch. It feeds every twenty-three days, no more and no less. It can’t just…it can’t do it _seven days early_!”

Kid leaned back against the wall, idly tossing a knife up and down as Sengoku paced the floor of the hotel they’d taken as a temporary base. “Maybe it lost count,” Killer offered, and Sengoku glared at Kid’s chuckle.

“This can’t be ignored. That vampire is our best shot, better than anything we’ve had in decades. With it, we could develop new weapons, learn how they’re made, maybe even find a way to kill them. Without it?”

He threw his hands in the air, frustration showing in their wild movements. “We’ll be back to where we started. Tracking, hunting, filling graveyards with things that could rise up and kill us at any time. We’ll have _nothing!_ ”

Kid paused, knife in hand. “So it’s useless now? We can take it out?”

That earned him another glare. “ _No._ ” The man went back to pacing, wooden floor creaking in protest under his heavy boots. “No, no, no. Under no circumstances can we waste this chance. Perhaps…perhaps it’s changing. Yes!” The man snapped, coming to a stop in the middle of the room. “It’s deteriorating. It could have been recently made, still with the mind of a human. Now, the beast is taking over. Yes, yes…and all the others we’ve seen before have been long gone.”

Kid gritted his teeth. He didn’t buy that vampires had been human once. Sure, they looked like people, and new ones kept popping up, but nothing that killed as easily as they did could have ever been human. Humans had feelings, emotions. These things didn’t, as he’d seen time and time again.

As for this particular one having humanity in it? Bullshit. He’d watched it kill that man, high ground and strong lenses being all he needed to peer through a window into the miner’s house. The whole time they’d been fucking, the vampire hadn’t reacted. Just kept staring at the guy’s throat, unblinking, right up until it bit down and sucked him dry.

All the shit his men in the tavern had reported had been faked, and to Kid, that made the vampire even less human than the rest of its kind. Those, at least, had been animalistic in their hunger. This one? The cruelty in its little game had been something _heartless_.

“…need to move early.” What? Oh. Sengoku was looking at him now. He nodded absently, focus back on his knife until he felt Killer’s stare on him. “What?”

“That’s okay with you?” Killer’s voice came out incredulous, and now Sengoku was staring too.

“What’s okay with me?” Shit shit shit-

“We can’t afford to wait any longer. We’re going to have to capture it tomorrow.”

_Fuck_.

 

“I’m not fucking that thing.”

Killer sighed, stride lengthening into a jog to keep up with Kid’s furious walk. “Nobody’s asking you to. They just need you to lure it to the room.”

“I’m gonna have to talk to it. Play nice. With a _monster_.”

“And then you’re gonna stick it in the neck with a tranq and send it off to be tortured by Punk’s boys for the rest of its miserable life.”

“Don’t care.” Kid sped up.

Killer matched his pace. “Fuck, Kid, I know you hate them, but whatever we get out of this one might tell us how to kill the damn things.”

“Don’t care.” He was almost running now, thick leather boots pounding the dirt mountain path. He could just walk away, really, and Sengoku couldn’t do shit about it. Without his bait, the vamp wouldn’t bite, and eventually the man would have to give up and move on.

“Kid, wait- _just fucking listen, okay?!”_ Killer grabbed him by the shoulder, jerking him off balance. Kid tripped, slowing, and the only thing that kept Killer from getting a fist to the face was all the years they had together. “Look at me. _Look_.”

Kid grudgingly complied, lip twisted in a snarl.

“I know you hate this one more than the others. I can see it, okay? It’s the pretending, the lies. It’s posing as a human, trying to get trust and pity so the victims come right to it. You hate that.”

Kid grunted. Killer knew him too well for him to deny it.

“Yeah, it’s shit. But you know what we’re doing, with this trap? We’re turning the tables. Beating it at its own game. It’ll think it’s got you tied up nice and neat, right until our boys jump out. Never once, in the six months they’ve been watching it, has it not gotten what it wanted.”

Killer leaned in, breath hot against Kid’s face. “Do you get it? It thinks it’s got it worked out, it’s invincible because it’s smarter than all the others. Well, you’re gonna get to see the look on its face when all that comes crumbling down. You’re gonna be right there when it finds out there’s nowhere it can run, nowhere it can hide, because _we know_.”

Killer’s last words sat heavy in the air as Kid took them in. His mind churned, imagination throwing out scenes so vivid he could almost see the monster's reaction. The realization, the surprise, the _fear_ …

He moved forward, shouldering past Killer, headed back in the direction he’d come.

“Kid,” he heard Killer call out, question unspoken.

“I’m gonna get some sleep. Do me a favor, huh?” Kid turned back to face Killer, head still full of the vampire’s defeat. His mouth twitched. Then he smiled, wide and feral.

“Tell that bastard Sengoku he’s got himself some bait.”


	3. Playing Human

Law made his appearance at the tavern the following morning, as planned. He sat down in the same place he had the night before, next to Cal’s well-worn stool. He smiled as he ordered breakfast, joking about the weather. He had the waiter fill two mugs and set one in Cal’s place, as if he’d arrive soon.

And he waited.

After ten minutes, he drummed his fingers against the table. After twenty, he let his smile fall.

By the time an hour had passed he was fidgeting, leaning his stool on its back legs and glancing eagerly at the door whenever someone walked by. The waiter gave him a sympathetic look, which he returned with a carefully weak grin.

By two hours the rest of the staff had caught on, and there was a small plate of unasked-for sweetmeats sitting in front of him. The second mug at Cal’s seat had been removed, and Law pretended not to notice, face buried in his hands.

Unseen, he smirked. In such a small village, all would know by midday that Cal the miner had taken advantage of a poor unsuspecting outsider, gotten what he wanted, and fled.

The body wouldn't be found for three more days, when the weather was stable enough for the miners to resume work. They'd find it at the bottom of one of the cave drops, half-impaled on an outcropping of rock Call had long been meaning to cut away for the danger it posed.

Perhaps they'd call it a suicide. Perhaps they'd assume he had drunkenly wandered off and fallen. Perhaps they'd think Cal had really meant to trim the rock back, but tripped, and therefore hadn't intended to leave his poor young lover all alone.

Law didn't care what the villagers made of it. All that mattered was that once it was discovered, the town's lawman would be called in. He'd ask for witnesses, and he'd be pointed straight to Law; the last one who'd seen Cal alive.

A kind one, this lawman. A retired marine in a remote village, content to live out the rest of his life in peace while helping the townspeople with odds and ends. Once he saw how utterly heartsick Law was, he'd no doubt try to ease his pain. There'd be long talks into the night, trading what little shared memories they had of the forgettable miner, comforting words and honest smiles. Law had always had a soft spot for compassionate men.

And his hair was such a lovely shade of red, too.

 

Law was careful to be seen around town during the day, dejectedly leaning against tree trunks and staring off into space. He needed to look as pitiable as possible; though he didn't know anyone else in the town, the concerned looks and muttered whispers that followed him told him more than any friends could.

Cal hadn't been well-liked in the town, too rough and rude to appeal to even the graces of miners. That was why Law had chosen him first; as he'd planned, half the village was on his side simply for being the man's victim.

He'd show up at the bar tonight, to sit beside Cal's stool and look miserable. But now, he had to take care of his least favorite part of the little charade; making the illusion convincing.

Which meant standing in line, waiting to buy food he didn't need. He was tired from a day of pretending, and at this point all he wanted to do was go back to his abandoned shack and mentally prepare for the night. But it had already been five days since he'd last been to the market, and normal humans wouldn't wait any longer.

So here he was, at a fruit stand, behind a woman who seemed absolutely bent upon getting a basket of apples at half their marked price.

"Can't you _see_ ," she said, waving her hand, "that these apples are well past their prime? Are you trying to sell me damaged goods, Cecilo?"

Unfortunately for Law, the stand owner seemed too strong to give in and too weak to simply send the woman off."Gildy, please, you do this every week-"

"I will _not_ stand here and be cheated out of my money!"

Law let his gaze wander across the market, falling on a group of travelers huddled around the armsman's stall. Almost out of habit, his eyes drifted to their hair, idly checking for a glimpse of color.

Travelers often came through the mountain paths, on their way past the range to the more prosperous town by the sea. Law would be headed there after he was done with this village, and it would be nice to have a snack for the road.

He counted a few blondes, a brunette, a scattering of ravens, and even one man facing away from him in a black cap, likely hiding a bald head. Pity.

He turned back to the line, annoyance flashing through him as he saw the two still arguing. Abruptly losing patience, he stepped forward and slid a few coins onto the counter.

"Excuse me, sorry," he said, offering a small smile at the stand owner's confused look. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. This is for mine, and I'll pay for hers as well." He lifted his basket, then nodded to the woman. The owner stared at him in blank surprise, but took the money. The woman huffed, eyeing him. Her gaze softened as she recognized him, lips turning down in a sympathetic grimace.

As he left, basket in hand, he heard her murmur of "Poor boy," and the stand owner's soft sound of agreement.

He smiled. It was so _nice_ when everything went according to plan.


	4. Claim

Tonight, the crowd spilled out of the tavern and on to the grassy hillside around it, voices rising and falling as Law carefully stepped through. He felt a few stares at his back, people shifting out of his way, but something else had drawn attention away from him.

He could hear them from inside the tavern; laughter and loud shouts over the noise. The travelers he’d seen in the market had descended en masse upon the place, filling it with their presence. He hoped they hadn’t taken his usual stool by the bar. If he was forced to sit elsewhere, the effect wouldn’t be nearly as strong.

Law sidestepped a group of miners, slid past a clump of people in the doorway, and entered the tavern.

He only got halfway in.

His seat was taken by one of the travelers. He would have to change his plans, but he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.

That hair. It was so…so _perfect_.

The man in his seat wasn’t facing him, and Law recognized his back from earlier. He’d been wearing a cap in the market, likely to better blend in with the rest of his little group, but now he’d taken it off and Law wished he’d never put it on again.

Someone nudged the man, pointing in his direction. He turned to face Law.

The hunger that stirred in Law’s gut had nothing to do with blood.

People were watching him now. He was blocking the door, and behind him, a shoulder dug roughly into his back. Law let himself be pushed aside, muttering an apology, focus never leaving the man in his seat.

The man met his stare, brown eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion. Most people would have looked away by now; Law’s golden gaze was unnerving to them, unnaturally observant. In a moment of recklessness that left him giddy, he smiled; the wide smile of a predator marking its prey.

The man’s face darkened, features twisting into a furious scowl as he made to stand. His blond friend tugged him down by the arm, leaning to whisper in his ear. With a final glare and a flash of bared teeth, the man turned back to his drink.

Law took a shuddering breath, and another. Scrambled by the full force of that gorgeous hair paired with a wild visage, his thoughts slowly gathered. He’d broken character by facing the man head on; the meek, grieving lover would never have confronted a stranger that way. He had to regain his composure and salvage what he could of the lie, or else his plan would suffer.

How would he cover up? Perhaps could pretend he’d thought the man was Cal. No…he didn’t look enough like the miner for that to be convincing. Could he use surprise as an excuse? The man was foreign, exotic, but not enough so to warrant the reaction he’d had.

Ah, yes. He could pretend that the man looked like someone he knew. False recognition would explain the smile; he’d thought he recognized a friend, moved to greet him, and realized his mistake. Yes, yes, that would work. And now, he’d wallow in his embarrassment.

Law took a seat in one corner of the tavern, facing away from the bar. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring down at the table in front of him as if thinking over what he’d done. He leaned forward, covering his face with his hands.

A waiter dropped by soon after, sweaty and red-faced from rushing around. Law ordered a drink, but the waiter lingered around.

“Hey bud, you alright?” he said after a moment, and Law inwardly grimaced. His slip had been noticed.

“Yeah,” he said, avoiding the waiter’s eyes. “I mean…I really thought he was a guy I knew. He’s a mercenary, so it’d make sense to see him around, and I thought I’d say hi…but he turned around, and I’ve never seen him before.”

He gave an awkward smile, then let it fall, as if he’d just realized something. “Oh, God, he probably thinks I’m a creep.” He folded his arms, hanging his head. “Did you see how angry he looked? I’m probably gonna get beat up when I leave tonight. I’m an _idiot_.”

The waiter relaxed, folds of worry that’d creased his brow disappearing. “Eh, that’s not a problem. Just go up and say sorry, no hard feelings.”

“Really?” That had been exactly what Law wanted him to say; now he had an excuse to go talk to the man. But the easily frightened traveler he was playing would be scared. “Are you sure he’ll be okay with it? He looks like a sellsword, and I know my friend’s a good guy, but the rest of them aren’t.”

“Aw, nah,” the waiter laughed, leaning against his chair. “They’re just a bunch of hunters, nothing scary. They’re here after the mountain lions that live on the paths.”

Good. That meant they’d be in town for a while. Law smiled up at him, the softest, most thankful smile he could manage while resisting the urge to push the irritating man away. “Alright, I’m gonna do that. Thanks, man.”

“No problem.” The waiter went off to another table, leaving Law to plan. He’d wait a while, enough to seem like he was building up his nerve, then approach the man at the bar.

He’d have to look suitably apologetic and eager to leave, but he’d need an excuse to keep talking. If they were after the mountain lions, he could mention that he’d seen one. Or…he could ask if they’d seen another redhead, and offer a description of Cal. If they’d been outside town recently, it’d make sense for him to ask.

So he waited. Had a drink, and another one. And after the tavern had cleared a little, crowd no longer pressing at him from every angle, he shot a glance at the bar.

The seat next to his, where the redhead was sitting, was empty. The blond man was still on the other side of him, but had his head turned, talking to someone else. The redhead was distracted, leaning over his mug; he wouldn’t notice Law coming until he was close enough to speak.

Perfect.


	5. Playing Games

Kid could feel the vampire's presence like a raw, open wound. His fingers itched to dig a blade in its chest, but he kept them clamped tight around his mug. He'd resolved to lure the thing in, and damnit, he'd see it through.

But _God_ , when it had locked eyes with him and smiled that sadistic smile, Killer had needed to physically hold him back from going for his knives. The vampire had looked at him as if Kid were already his, as if it was already determined that he'd end the night with a pair of fangs in his neck, and the only thing left to do was wait.

Kid _hated_ it. He'd almost hoped that it would be full from feeding the night before, so he'd be able to put off the inevitable for a few more days.

No such luck. He could hear footsteps from behind him, light but steady. It had to be the vampire; Killer and the others were pulling off the dangerous look well enough that no one else had been brave enough to bother them.

He had to pretend not to notice the vampire approaching, keeping his focus down on his mug. He'd only half-emptied it and never had it refilled, wary of his wits, but now he was wishing he'd drank more. He could use the warm buzz when he had to turn around and actually talk to the thing.

"Excuse me?" a timid voice asked, and Kid almost thought he'd been mistaken.

Almost.

"Whaddya want?" he grunted, not bothering to look up. Just another moment, that's all he needed. Just one more moment before he had to play the victim.

"I...ah, I want to apologize," the voice came again, full of nervous resolve.

Kid took a deep breath, mentally steeled himself, and turned around on his stool. "What for?"

The vampire stood before him, eyes cast downward with dark hair loose and ruffled. With both hands twisting together in front of his stomach, it looked for all the world like a normal person, albeit an awkward and embarrassed one.

It let out a short laugh, somehow open and endearing even with the anxious edge. "I thought you were someone else, earlier. Someone I knew. I...didn't think, I just stepped forward to say hi, and...shit, I'm sorry. It must've been creepy as hell."

The creepier thing was how convincing the vampire managed to be. If it'd been anyone else, Kid wouldn't have thought twice. "Nah, it's fine. Freaked me out at first, but I figured it was some native thing."

He was proud of how smooth his voice came out, even with his throat clenched tight.

The vampire smiled softly at that, finally looking up. The eyes were as brilliant gold as he remembered, but the fierce, burning intensity he'd seen there earlier was gone. A low simmer took its place, lids partially lowered and long eyelashes strikingly dark against umber skin. "No, I'm new here. Just passing through, really."

_He's cute_ , Kid thought, surprising himself. _Cute...for a dirty bloodsucking monster._ "Us, too. Who'd you think I was?"

"Oh, just an old friend. You've both got the same hair, and it isn't a common color; I guess that's why I felt it was safe to assume you were him."

“Never seen you before.”

The vampire laughed again, a rueful chuckle. “I’ve never seen you, either, but I realized that a little too late. I’m sorry for it, I really am.”

“I said it’s fine.” His voice came out rough from annoyance. The monster was damnably convincing, and Kid had to cycle through the memories he had of its victims to keep himself steady. A man left drained in a ditch, another thrown in a river, one that was barely more than a boy torn to shreds and scattered…

The vampire was watching him now, brows furrowing in confusion. He probably looked pissed, Kid realized, and willed his features to settle. He couldn’t scare the thing away, or he’d have to go through all the work of luring it in again.

Kid patted the empty stool next to him, the one he’d had to push people out of all night to keep it open for the vampire. “Come on, sit down.”

It took the seat gratefully, and Kid waved to the bartender to order another mug of beer. “Name’s Kid. Who’re you?”

Kid didn’t bother listening to the answer. The vampire used names like it used people, picking them up and leaving them behind when it moved on.

“Have you been on the paths outside of town recently?”

“Yeah. How else d’you think I got here?” Kid was trying to be nice, he really was, but he wasn’t known for his manners even on the best of days.

The vampire brushed it off with a wave. “Sorry, stupid question. I just have to ask…have you seen any other redheads around? Maybe one with dark skin, and hair a little duller than yours?”

No way. This bastard couldn’t be asking about Cal. “Looking for your friend?”

“A different friend, actually. Seen him?”

_I watched you toss his corpse down a cave_. “Can’t say I have. Why?”

The bartender set down Kid’s new mug, and he slid it over to the vampire. It accepted, taking a deep breath and a long drink before replying. “He was…more than a friend, to me.”

“What, like a lover?” _No, more like a meal._ This had to be the most difficult conversation Kid had ever been a part of; he was constantly holding back remarks that’d give him away, constantly resisting the urge to toss the monster up on the bar and impale it there for daring to pretend innocence.

“Yeah, I guess so. He hasn’t shown up in a while, and I don’t know anyone else here.” The thing sounded so miserable, so pitiful, that Kid almost gagged. Weakness in others disgusted him, and if the vampire had been one of his men, he’d have socked him in the face and told him to get over it. Hell, if it had been just another guy, Kid would’ve already walked away.

But he couldn’t. “Don’t know anyone else, huh? Well, we’ll be here for a while.”

“Someone said you were after mountain lions.”

“Yeah.” So their cover story had reached the ears it was meant for. Killer would be happy; it’d been his idea. “We just got in tonight, so we won’t start hunting until tomorrow.”

“Oh? Where are you staying?”

_Why? So you can follow me home?_ “The big guest hall, over by the market. We’ve got the whole bottom floor.”

“That’s nice.” The vampire sounded wistful, and Kid felt compelled to ask where he lived.

“An old shack, by the edge of town. I don’t have enough money to rent a room, and nobody was using it, so I just took it over. It’s fine and all, but it gets lonely.”

Killer leaned back in his seat, a casual movement he wouldn’t have noticed if the man hadn’t used it to elbow him in the gut under the bar. He must’ve been listening in, even over his conversation with Wire.

But shit, that was his cue. Now was the right time to make a move. “Hey, do you happen to know the paths around here?”

The vampire’s easy smile widened, almost imperceptibly, but Kid was watching. “I do.”

“I’ll tell you what. We’ve got an empty room on the floor. Help us out, save us some time, and it’s yours.”

“Really?” The vampire’s look of surprised delight was perfect, down to the raised eyebrows and half-upturned grin, but Kid could practically feel triumph radiating off of it.

It made something ugly twist in his stomach, but he smiled back.


	6. So Close, So Far

After Kid practically handed him an invitation, it didn’t take more than a few words to convince the man to show Law the room he’d offered. The clink of coins on the counter as they paid their tabs, the thump of Kid’s hand against his blond friend’s back as they stood to leave, all the details Law usually took care to notice faded behind a scarlet glow.

Every few seconds, Law would fight the urge to glance at Kid’s hair. The color seemed too perfect to be real, too close to what he’d sought for so long to be finally within his reach.

But every time he managed to sneak a glimpse, there it was.

Kid’s long-legged strides left him a few feet behind, even with the frequent stops to allow him to catch up. Law was walking purposefully slow, taking the time to enjoy the view from behind.

He’d already rearranged plans in his head, adding in a longer stay in the village. It wouldn't be difficult to keep up this particular facade for a few more weeks.

There was the matter of his feeding schedule, though. How would he hold off the lawman? Should he go tonight and move Cal's body? He needed time with this new specimen, enough time to test him out and decide what he wanted to do with him.

"So, how long you been here?" Kid had stopped again to wait up for him, and Law quickened his pace.

"A few weeks, not too long."

"Why come here in the first place?"                

"I'm on my way to the sea, actually." Small talk came easily to him, enough so that he could think of other things while letting his mouth ramble on.

 Of course the body would need to be moved. There were other caves, other sharp rocks that suited his plans. The lawman could be ignored for now; but how would he get rid of Kid once he was done with him...?               

"...thinking of scouting the roads tomorrow."

_What? Oh, yes. Hunting_. It was a good thing Law had memorized the paths before joining the village, or he'd be forced to waste the night studying them to back up his claim. "That'll be fine. Are you planning to start early?"

Kid shrugged. "Whenever they get their lazy asses out of bed. Your room'll be right next to mine, so I'll just wake you when I get up."

_Yes, yes, that's perfect_. So many opportunities arose from that simple arrangement. He could feign loneliness or an inability to sleep, any one of dozens of excuses to knock on Kid's door in the middle of the night.

Law had learned that late hours and dark rooms did wonders for lowering a man's inhibitions.

 

He didn't go to Kid's room that night, though.

Instead, he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He should have been exhausted, having stayed up all last night hiding Cal's body, but he found himself unable to sleep.

It could be paranoia. Law preferred to sleep alone, as far away from other people as possible. He could only rest well in complete and utter silence, where even the slightest disturbance could be heard in time to act. Here, there was a buzzing under his skin, a constant sense of unease that he blamed on the loud snores around him.

He should be spending this time rearranging plans. There was so much to do; move Cal's body, find a way to seduce Kid, scout a safe place to dispose of his corpse when Law was done with him...

But Law was having difficulty concentrating. The smooth bulge of muscle under strained black cloth had woken something in him, something he thought he'd lost long ago; actual, honest-to-God want. It felt like it had been ages since heat had coiled in his gut, ages since he'd seen sex as something more than a tool.

_Not now._ Law pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the tasks in front of him. How would he lure Kid in? He could invite him to swim in one of the mountain's many lakes; nudity was another thing that made men brave. Or he could pull the same trick he'd used on Cal, using the guise of drunkenness to tell Kid just how badly he wanted to ride him...

He swore, shifting in place in an attempt to dampen the heat in his belly. But the rough sheets brushed up against him in just the right way, and he swore again.

It was both a blessing and a curse to have fresh blood running through his veins; on one hand, he felt almost human again, with all the energy and burning vitality that kept him sane through his endless quest.

_On the other hand..._ Law pulled back the sheets, grimacing.

He was hard. Very, very hard.

Law scowled at his erection, willing it to go away. It was too much of a distraction, and there was only one effective way to get rid of it. He shouldn't even _need_ to; he'd counted half a dozen village men who'd be perfectly happy to take care of it for him.

But he didn't want any of them, and he certainly couldn't walk into Kid's room in the middle of the night and demand that _he_ take care of it, because _he'd_ caused it, damnit.

Law gritted his teeth, closing his eyes. He needed to figure out his plan of action tonight, before he screwed anything up.

He needed a plan. A clear mind was necessary to plan. He couldn't think clearly with an erection. He needed to get rid of it, preferably in a way with no negative consequences.

There. A clean-cut course of action. He wasn't masturbating because he was pathetic, or needy; he was masturbating because it would help him further his goals. Yes, he could live with that excuse.

Law reached down and palmed himself hesitantly, rubbing his fingers over his own soft skin. How had he done this before? He knew he had a sweet spot somewhere, one that made the pleasant tingling turn into bittersweet sparks.

_There_. His sensitive tip flushed red when he swiped over it, his hips bucking involuntarily when he pressed down with a finger. Old movements, once so familiar, came back to him slowly. He kept his eyes squeezed firmly shut as he touched himself, refusing to watch the act. _I'm not pathetic. I need to do this._

He surprised himself when a breathy gasp of air escaped from his mouth, biting down hard on his lower lip to silence it. What if Kid was still awake in the next room, and heard him? What if he thought something was wrong, and rushed in to help? What would he do when he saw Law, spread out naked on the bed, with his own cock in hand?

It would be an easy way to find out if the man wanted him or not. A flash of bedroom eyes, a hand outstretched in invitation, and he'd know in half a second if Kid was a winnable prize.

Law was almost tempted to try. Five minutes and he could finally have those big hands all over him, that sweet flesh tinged pink and quivering, and that gorgeous, gorgeous hair clenched tight in his fists as he rode the man into oblivion.

_But no_. It was too risky, and he knew too little of the man to attempt something like that. To move too soon was to ruin everything; Kid, the lawman, and his hard-earned victim status in the eyes of the villagers.

It didn't keep him from pretending, though.

Inhibitions forgotten, cares pushed aside, Law let himself be lost in visions of pale white and crimson fire.

 


	7. Beast in the Bush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Two updates within a reasonable amount of time as each other! It's almost like I'm back to normal...but I'm not.

Needless to say, Kid didn't sleep that night.

Killer, who shared the room with him, had arrived only a few minutes after he'd led the leech to its room. His friend had sworn to stay awake the entire night in case the vampire tried anything funny, and he had a dozen of his best men armed to the teeth in the rooms around them.

Still, the parasite was too close for comfort. He could feel its stare the entire walk to the hall, and he had the sneaking suspicion that it had moved slow on purpose. He wished he had a window into its room, a way to watch it as it slept the way he'd been able to for the past few weeks. The abandoned shack it lived in had plenty of cracked panes and holes in the wood for him to spy through and fantasize about slitting the thing's throat, but here, the walls were thick.

"Go to sleep," Killer had whispered in his ear. "You'll need the energy tomorrow."

But every time he'd begun to drift off, a shadow had moved, or the wood had creaked, and he found himself bolting awake, heart pounding with adrenaline that would take another hour to wear off.

In the morning, he was tired from the lack of sleep and on a razor's edge with the beast so close to him; never a good combination.

Killer had to drag him out of the bed, a tiring ordeal considering the man hadn't gotten much more sleep than he had. They dressed quickly, had a short breakfast of dried meat and fruit, then walked next door to wake up the vampire.

The creature was asleep in its bed, chest rising and falling evenly. It was shirtless, possibly even naked; the sheets barely covered its bottom half, and winding black tattoos were visible on its skin.

Kid wanted to drag his knives along those lines, carving out each and every one as the beast screamed in agony. It looked far too innocent sleeping, its face smoothed and dark hair tousled, and Kid wanted to strip away that pretended innocence until the monster was revealed beneath.

"Kid," Killer warned, hand tightening on his shoulder. Kid brushed it off, grumbling. He had to be _nice_ to this thing, get it to believe that he was a stupid, unknowing victim.

He remembered the payoff, Killer's words on the path. _You're gonna be right there when it finds out there's nowhere it can run_.

He took a breath, calming himself, prying his fingers off his hidden blades, and stepped forward.

 

"So we're thinking of heading up the mountain a little bit, just along the edge of the thickest forest, then dropping by the cave routes if we can't find anything up there." Killer highlighted the route by moving his finger across their makeshift map, tapping on the areas he'd mentioned.

"But what about the bounties?" one of Sengoku's men complained. "The major offered me half a thousand if we could pick off some of the big ones around the coal mines."

"And what would _you_ do with half a thousand?" Wire scoffed, cleaning under his nails with the edge of a knife. "Disappoint twenty hookers at once? I thought you got that for free, just by walking into a whorehouse."

There was laughter all around, and good-natured griping from the man who'd mentioned the bounties. Kid absently scratched at the back of his neck, noticing the vampire's small smile from the corner of his eye. He thought he should fake a laugh to make it seem more natural, but it was already too late; the conversation had moved on.

Damn it all to hell, why had he been the one chosen? He was the worst actor out of all of them; Sengoku's team and even his own men were joking around like it came naturally to them, slapping each other on the back and trading stories. Mudd was standing right next to the vampire, questioning him on his stay in the village as if he hadn't helped tear the limbs off all the other beasts they'd caught.

Hell, Mudd should have been chosen for this. His hair looked kind of orangey, when caught in the right light; there was no reason Sengoku needed the brightest red in the goddamn world.

"...and I bet I've caught twice as many as him, right, Kid?"

Kid nodded absently, then almost jumped when Mudd burst out laughing. The vampire chuckled, his cheeks crinkling in a smile as his eyes glowed gold.

"See? Doesn't even pay attention. He's always focused on the hunt, you'd be lucky to get a good sentence out of him."

Kid opened his mouth to fire back, but shut it once he realized what Mudd was doing. The man had probably tossed him a lifeline, a good excuse for why he wasn't acting like everyone else. It just proved to him why he was such a shitty choice for this whole ordeal.

"Cal was always like that, whenever it came to the mines. He would sit for hours in front of a map and never say a thing, just sit there planning his routes for the week." The creature's voice was perfectly wistful, his eyes held in just the right way to convey sorrow and longing at the same time. Kid was once more struck with the realization that if he didn't know better, he would believe the thing.

But the mention of Cal raised a fresh wave of disgust in Kid's stomach, and he wrapped his arms more securely around his midsection to keep from reaching for his blades, counting down from ten.

Killer clapped his hands, abruptly. "Alright, I want everybody in threes. We're just scouting today, so if you see something, for the love of God don't fucking chase it. Ghan, I'm looking at you. We meet back here in four hours, and if I see your ugly mugs before then, I'm cutting your share in half. Now, get out!"

There was a series of whoops and cheers, everybody grouping up together before Killer pointed them off in different directions. The vampire kept close to Kid, waving Mudd off with a smile as he left.

"Where do I go?" it whispered beside him, and Kid was forced to face it head-on to answer. With a start, he realized that it wasn't much shorter than him; somehow, with its quiet voice and all the hunching, it seemed a lot smaller.

"You're with us," Kid said gruffly, motioning to himself and Killer. "We're gonna keep an eye on everybody and hit the higher trails. You know those?"

The vampire nodded. Kid wondered briefly if it was telling the truth, or just faking it in order to get close. He hoped for his own sake that it really knew the paths, because if not, they'd have to bullshit another reason to keep it around.

 

To his relief, the vampire did know the upper mountain trails. It was able to point them in the direction of which ones circled back to the town and away from the ones that were dead ends, which had taken Kid's men two days to properly determine when they'd been first scouting out the town. They'd already run into a few of the others, moving slower or on intersecting paths.

Kid had managed to feign surprise well at each meeting, or at least pretend he hadn't expected it. In truth, Killer had set up the routes so that another group would pass by them every twenty minutes or so, and they were always within hearing range of at least six other people. They moved quickly, the vampire leading them further and further up the mountain.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" it asked at one point, when they'd stopped to set a trap in a promising spot.

Kid threw a sidelong glance at Killer. The only real time limit they had was until the vampire next needed to feed, but they couldn't just toss out 'twenty-three' days and expect it not to notice.

"Little over a month, probably," Killer offered after a moment of thought. "It's hard to tell with hunting. We can't stick around too long, or the lions might catch on and move somewhere else. Or, you know, they'll hunt down all the good prey in the area and go off in search of more. We've had that happen once or twice."

Kid could appreciate the parallels. He managed a smile when the vampire expressed appreciation, saying that it planned to stay around that much longer as well. "At least that room'll be put to good use, eh? Hated paying for empty space."

The vampire grinned at that, opening his mouth to make some comment or another.

Whatever it was, he never got to say it.


End file.
